If a homeowner decides to invest in an alternative energy system (e.g., solar, wind, or gas generator power) with the goal of back-feeding energy to a utility, one must be mindful of the total amperage passing through the bus-bar to comply with energy codes and regulations (e.g., the 120% Rule) and to avoid fire hazards.
It is noted that an energy system may include a primary power source to/from the utility, as well as the alternative power source (e.g., from a rooftop-installed solar and/or inverter). Both the primary power source and the alternative power source may be coupled to the bus-bar. Existing current monitoring systems may not account for the additional amperage passing through the bus-bar.
In this context, there remains a need a current monitoring system that monitors current levels and prevents overcurrent conditions in the energy system, while minimizing disruption of energy service to the homeowner.